Sea Foam and Turquoise
by ChimericalAubade
Summary: In which Annie and Finnick strive to get their happy ending: A tale of how two unlikely people fell in love and survived the hardships of the Hunger Games. From the time they're kids to after the fall of the Capitol. Love in its greatest form;; multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Falling Slowly

**Sea Foam and Turquoise**

Summary: _In which Annie and Finnick get their happy ending. A tale of how two unlikely people fell in love and survived the hardships of the Hunger Games. _

**Chapter 1: Falling Slowly (Glen Hansard)**

"_I don't know you_

_but I want you_

_all the more for that."_

"Mom! I'm going to go hang out with Kelvin for the afternoon!" My big brother, Stephen, called out as he ran out the kitchen door after patting me on the head. Stephen's 6 years older than me. At 14, he's already almost taller than my dad, and he's still growing. Lately, he's been spending a significantly increasing amount of time with Kelvin Odair. His family lives in the house next to ours—they're a fishermen family too, only they use tridents, and we use and make nets.

I heard my mom's sweet voice call out, "Just don't be out too late sweetheart, mmkay?" She sighed when he just waved his hands. Leave it to Stephen to stress out mama when she's already busy as it is. Wintertime is rolling around, so many of the nets of other fishermen are wearing out and ripping from the stronger currents. Our family proudly has the best nets in District 4—all made by my mom, and now me as well. Papa and Stephen were usually the two out on the boats actually fishing.

I put my rope down, as I had just finished mastering the last of the knots my mom taught me. "Is there anything I can do?"

Mama smiled at me from across the room. "Oh Annie. I can always count on you," she handed me a thick rope. "Would you mind untying the rope on your father's boat and retying this new one instead? You know which rope I'm talking about right? The one attaching it to the dock!"

I nodded at her—Papa had shown me which ropes were which on a boat ride a few days ago. Right now, he was probably selling at the market and shipping some fish off to the Capitol. He usually arrived home just in time for supper.

"Good girl. I know you're a strong swimmer, darling. The currents are getting stronger though, so please be careful. Yell for help if you're in trouble!" She looked at me, a serious expression in her eyes.

I smiled and grabbed the rope from her and made my way to the dock. Papa's boat was at the farthest end, where the water got a bit deeper. As I walked on, I saw the younger of the Odair boys treading in the water with a spear, trying to catch a fish. His name is Finnick Odair—he's the boy that all of my friends fawn at and giggle about. Honestly though, he never really made an impression on me. I just don't see what all the fuss is about!

As I dive into the water, I immediately get to work untying the knots attaching the boat to the dock. I see the word _Melinda _written in fancy red paint. Melinda is my mom's name, and the name of our family boat. I smile at it for a moment, letting myself think about how proud my father was when he finished making the boat. I quickly get back to my task however, as I notice the waves growing bigger and bigger. My fingers struggle to get a good hold of the rope as I successfully untie the previous one. The water and the current make it rather difficult. After a few moments of struggling, I manage to get the rope fastened tightly. I smiled at my handiwork. _Good job, Annie Cresta! _Mama and Papa will be so proud when they see it tomorrow morning! My father's fishing trips only go from 5 am to 12 pm, when the waves are a bit calmer. Right now, it's 4 in the afternoon, and the current is starting to pick up.

Instead of basking in the water like I really wanted to do, I decided against it. I had already taken long enough, so I'm sure Mama's already worried. As I began to swim away, I got pulled back roughly. Waves were pulling me in, and I had carelessly let a piece of my bathing suit get stuck in one of my crazy knots. _Shoot. I guess I _will_ get to bask in the water after all. _I'm scared. I'd like to think I'm a good swimmer, but the waves are starting to scare me. Panicked, I tried to yell for help, only to take in a mouthful of seawater. _I don't want to die yet. I can't die yet! No! No! No—_my thoughts are disrupted as I feel a pair of strong arms hold me, and suddenly I was on the shore coughing violently. After a few moments, I opened my eyes and saw bronze hair and big green eyes. The shade of green was gorgeous—like the foam left on the shore after a big wave. _My favorite shade of green. _I blinked a few more times, and suddenly I realized it was Finnick Odair looking at me, concerned.

Goodness, I'm disoriented. "What just happened?"

"Well, Ms. Annie, you got caught in one of your knots, so I saved you. I had to use my spear to cut off part of a string on your bathing suit though. Sorry about that."

All I could process was, "You know my name?"

He laughed at me again; his laugh sounded nice. I liked it. "Yes I do, Annie. Our parents have been friends for years. It'd be ridiculous of me not to."

"But we've never talked."

"That doesn't mean I can't know your name." I stared at him for a moment. "Now can you walk to your house, or do I have to carry you?" His sarcasm irritated me a bit.

I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed at his face; he looked offended. Then all of a sudden, BAM! He was carrying me on his back, and we were laughing the whole time, acting as if we'd been best friends for years.

He walked me to my house and knocked on the door. Immediately, my mom opened it, saw both of us soaking wet, and ushered us inside quickly.

I changed into another set of clothes after I handed Finnick some of Stephen's. Gratefully, he walked into the bathroom and changed. Once he got out, Mama, him, and I talked for a bit while snacking on some seaweed bread—she had insisted on him staying for a bit after saving my life. "_I'm returning the favor, that's all!_" Mama had said as she winked at me. What could she possibly mean with a wink? During the time we talked, I found out he's 10 (only 2 years older than me!), loves swimming, wants to wield a trident someday, and loves the color turquoise.

Sooner than I would have liked, it was suppertime and Finnick had to leave. Kelvin and Stephen were walking towards our house just as Finnick was exiting, and the two older boys exchanged confused looks.

As soon as Stephen closed the door behind him, he looked at me slyly. "So my little sister has a new crush?"

I blushed and shook my head furiously, but it was too late. I heard footsteps walk into the kitchen.

"Which young boy has charmed my daughter? I'll kill him!"

I groaned. Oh, Papa and his sarcasm.

* * *

Annie Cresta. She's only two years younger than me, but of course I've noticed her. All of my friends have. I remember seeing her for the first time when I was younger, thinking, "She's going to grow up to be really, really pretty." And she is. Even though she's only 8 right now, I already think she's becoming pretty. She has long brown hair that's always in a braid or a ponytail, and her eyes are huge! Not in a weird way, but in a pretty one. They're turquoise, and they remind me of the sea.

The first time I ever really thought about her looks though, is when I was walking in the hallways of School with my best friend Clyde Lockhart. He's Annie's age, but my dad and his dad are best friends, so I go fishing with him a lot. He always talked about this girl with the pretty eyes and dark hair, and I never really realized it was Annie until now. I had seen her a few times at school in the hallways or during breaks, and when Mrs. Cresta would come over every afternoon for tea. Annie occasionally tagged along to play with Jeanie, my little sister. I never really said hi to her, but mom would always talk about how lovely she is and how much our little Jeanie loves her.

Occasionally, I'd see dad and Mr. Cresta arrive home from work together. We're neighbors, and they're very close friends as well. Sometimes, I see them with Stephen and Kelvin—teaching them the art of netting as well as how to use a trident. Although the Crestas don't even _use _tridents to fish. My mom never really told me why Stephen and Kelvin were always together training, but inside, I knew. They're old enough to be reaped into the Hunger Games. Kelvin is 15, and Stephen is 14. I'm only 10. When will father start training me? In a way, I think he's already started.

Every year, just as winter hits its peak, District 4 has this big swim competition. Girls and boys are divided into age groups; you can enter from the ages 8 to 19. Many parents train their children to win, even though there is no prize money. People simply join to win. To prove their strength. In most cases, it's an excuse to train their kids for the Hunger Games. Although we _are_ a Career district, we don't nearly flaunt it as much as Districts 1 and 2. Most people in District 4 loath the games. We simply train to survive.

Today is the swimming tournament. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to Annie after I saved her. I haven't seen her lately, but that might be because I've been training. This is my third year in the competition, and I've got first place in my division every time. After all, we Odairs never back down to a challenge. Since Kelvin gets first in his age division, I'm expected to also. And I do, every year.

My thoughts are stopped as I hear a knock on my door. It's Kelvin. "Finn! Mom and dad are already at the watch area! Clyde and the Crestas are here; we're walking with them!" The Crestas? Usually only Stephen races. Then again, Annie's 8 now. She qualifies for the youngest age division. _But can she swim? _If something happens, I don't think I'll be able to save her this time!

As I exit my house, I'm greeted immediately by a slap on the back from Clyde. He's nervous, since it's his first year too. He's in my age class—being in B1: ages 8-10. I grin at him, and we begin talking as we walk the half-mile to the beach by Town Square.

The two older boys walked ahead, caught up in some heated debate over who'd win in their age division this year. Clyde looks like a lovesick puppy, blushing at anything Annie says. She honestly doesn't say much though; she's rather quiet. Maybe she's nervous too?

"Cresta! Are you nervous for your first competition?" I ask her, my eyebrows raised.

She stared at me for a moment, "Just a bit."

Before I could reply, Clyde immediately jumps in. "Are you kidding me? Annie's the best swimmer in our class!"

"Is that so?" After our little encounter, I found that hard to believe.

She blushed a bit, "Yes, Odair. I'm a swimmer."

"I find that hard to believe after I had to save you a few days ago!"

"Well it was an accident! I didn't _mean_ to get stuck to the rope!"

Clyde was confused and asked us to explain.

Calmly, I said, "Well you see, I was just spearing some fish when I heard some screaming. Annie got caught in her knots while the current picked up. Being the awesome hero that I _am_, I saved poor Annie here from drowning." For extra emphasis, I tapped her head. She pushed my hands off with a scowl.

"No way? I bet that's just because she was stuck. She's really fast, Finnick! It's crazy!" Is Clyde really siding with her now? _Really?_

"Well Mr. Odair, I'm sure I can prove myself to you when I get a better time than you during the race." _Feisty. _

"Is that a challenge, Cresta?"

"Oh, it is, Odair." I looked into her eyes. They were so, _so _blue. I think I zoned out a bit before realizing what was going on. She coughed a bit, and I stopped zoning out.

_Shoot_. Now I need to make sure I get a good race time. As we arrived to the beach, we waved to our families. My parents were with Annie's, and Clyde's were there as well. Annie and I were standing next to each other, and I swear I saw my dad and Mr. Cresta give each other weird looks, then laugh while our mothers shook their heads at them. Nice to see that at least _they're_ getting along. We parted ways, and my eyes met Annie's as I shook my hands with her, and then she gave Clyde a hug. He practically died on the spot. While waiting in the boys' area for our division to race, there was only one thing on my mind. _Her eyes look like the ocean, and I swear I'm drowning in them._

"_Words fall through me_

_and always fool me_

_and I can't react."_

**Please review if you'd like me to continue the story, or if you have any thoughts, comments, or opinions in general. Thank you!**

**A/N: Hi guys! This is my first real fanfiction, which I plan on making rather long, as it progresses from the start of their friendship, all the way up until the end of Mockingjay, WHICH WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING. The Odesta OTP is in desperate need of a happy ending. HELL, I'M IN DESPERATE NEED OF THEM HAVING A HAPPY ENDING. There will be lots of drama, and it will follow plotline closely, however. I know the first chapter was a little choppy, but I really needed to introduce everything first. It'll get better, I promise! OH, and Annie Cresta is not depicted as a helpess girl in this fanfiction. I feel like people never realize how strong she truly is. She's not going to be entirely mad, but obviously the games affect her in a few ways. I absolutely adore this couple, and I'm making Annie a bit stronger in this FF than a lot of people make her seem. So hopefully, you guys like this interpretation of Annie. **


	2. Chapter 2: A Daydream Away

**Sea Foam and Turquoise**

Summary: _In which Annie and Finnick get their happy ending. A tale of how two unlikely people fell in love and survived the hardships of the Hunger Games. _

**Chapter 2: A Daydream Away (All Time Low)**

"_It doesn't matter when we get back to doing what we do,_

_because right now could last forever_

_just as long as I'm with you."_

She got first place in her division. As shocked as I was, I congratulated her and let my ego take a blow. Sure, I had gotten first place too, as did Kelvin. But still. _Little Annie Cresta? _It's crazy. The way she moved in the water looked so natural, so flawless, so _perfect._ She didn't even resemble the poor girl I had saved just a few days before. I was beginning to like her though; I never know what to expect when she's around. Maybe that's why when I saw her the next day sitting alone on the beach did I decide to go sit by her.

"Cresta." She looked up at me, her ocean eyes turned upwards by her smile.

"Odair." An equally friendly greeting.

"It's 2 pm on a weekend. What are you doing alone on the beach?" I looked at her curiously. Annie has friends. Why is she alone?

"Emerald spends weekends with her mom in the hospital, and Cora helps around her family's bakery." Those names sounded familiar—I think they're the ones that are always with Annie during school, and I'm pretty sure Emerald's mom is one of the District's best healers as well. But if they didn't hang out with her on the weekends, who did?

I guess I was quiet for a bit, because suddenly she said, "Stephen used to go swimming with me. Even after he began spending more time with dad and Kelvin, he always made time for me. Lately, he hasn't though." She looked down, playing with the sand. Suddenly, I felt guilty. They were training for the Games, while she's_ so lonely. _That's when I realized I wanted to be her friend.

"I'll play with you! After all, that first place has deemed yourself worthy of the _fantastic _Finnick Odair!" I gave her a smug look before we both started laughing.

"The _fantastic _Finnick Odair? Your arrogance level has increased even more, if that's even possible!" She broke into another fit of giggles. I glared at her before chuckling too. As she began toying with a rope, she managed to stop laughing.

The currents were calm today, and a quick swim to the Cove seemed fun. The Cove is a mini cave surrounded by sand and a few palm trees, jutted into the underside of a cliff. My dad had taken me there before, and I'm sure Annie has been there too.

"Would you like to swim to the Cove?" I challenged her.

"I'll race you!" And with that, the two of us flowed with the waves and made our way towards our own paradise.

Climbing onto the shore, I realized we had tied. Annie was indeed a fast swimmer. "I must say, Annie, I'm quite impressed by your swimming." I didn't even realize I was panting.

Out of breath, Annie managed out, "You too!"

That day, we snacked on some seaweed, talked about life, and had a few water fights. It was the first time I ever went to the Cove with a friend, and I liked it. Annie was good company. She listened, understood, and gave truthful advice and opinions. When the sun began to set and we could see smoke from both of our chimneys, we both knew we had to go home. Reluctantly, we swam back to shore together, then hugged goodbye. That was our first ever hug. I think I was blushing, because when I changed into dry clothes and sat down at the dinner table, the first thing my mom said was, "_I like her_."

From that day on, we were inseparable. Obviously we couldn't be together during school, but I spent all my free time with her. It was a bit difficult finding time, since I practiced spearing fish with Clyde and occasionally went with my father on his fish hunts. No matter what though, I always met up with Annie at the beach by 4 pm. Then, we'd burn daylight together. There in the comforts of the Cove, Annie and I opened up. We were able to be goofy, vent our problems, and just _be ourselves. _It was a nice breath of refreshing air with Annie. Together, our problems melted away.

Our developing friendship brought our two families even closer together. Occasionally, we'd have dinner together—our fathers talking about the market, our mothers gossiping, our brothers cracking jokes, and little Jeanie making us all smile. Days passed, and I eventually grew closer to her friends, and she to mine. I'd walk to school with her everyday, and we'd run into Emerald Flynn and Cora Burke on the way. The two of them ogled me at first, but everyone did initially. I'm not even trying to sound cocky—it's just a known fact that I, Finnick Odair, have the heart of every citizen of District 4. I was a friend to everyone.

My circle of friends initially thought it was odd when I brought little Annie to our table at lunch. However, most of them think she's very pretty and sweet, so she was easily welcomed. Plus, Clyde had a not-so-subtle crush on her. Everyone got along well, and eventually Cora and Emerald were welcomed too. It was nice to have more friends I could trust, and I could tell that everyone really liked having them around—even if they're two years younger than us.

As fun as school is, my favorite part of the day is always spending a few hours alone with Annie at the Cove. Annie is, after all, my best friend...of the _female_ gender.

"Finn," she murmured, the two of us lying down on the sand, separated by the driftwood fire.

"Yes, Annie?" I opened my eyes to peek at her. Her eyes are closed. She looks very peaceful today.

"I think River likes Emerald."

I shot up quickly and looked at her. "River and Emerald?" I fake gagged. River's a good guy, but Emerald's way out of his league. Emerald is just about the pickiest girl I know; River should know not to get his hopes up.

"I think they'd make a cute couple."

"Annie, we're kids." I raised my eyebrows, and she grinned.

"So?"

"Annie Cresta. You never cease to amuse me." I laughed at her reaction—a glare, then a pout. The pout is what got to me. "Fine. If you really want to know, I'll ask River for you!"

The look in her eyes was adorable. "Really?"

"Of course."

Throughout the few weeks of our friendship, little miss Annie Cresta had begun to change me. It was subtle, but she made me happy. She gave me hope.

Like always, we had to swim back home and part our ways. Once again, my mom gave me that sly look as I walked through the front door. I never understood her. Annie and I are just friends.

I'd like to think that we always will be. Nothing more; nothing less. As I looked out the window into the setting sun onto the horizon, I thought about her. Friends forever—_we had to be. I'm already this attached._

"_And I'll keep you a daydream away._

_Just watch from a safe place,_

_so I never have to lose."_

**Please review if you'd like me to continue the story, or if you have any thoughts, comments, or opinions in general. Thank you!**

**A/N: Okay, so this is definitely a short chapter, but I'm still building the FF up. Hopefully I'm not boring you! I want to stick to the plotline where Finnick's love for Annie develops gradually. By the way, you don't have to listen to the song of the chapter, but do read the lyrics included, as they're meant to add more meaning and depth to the chapter. Thank you! Happy reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: Turn to Stone

**Sea Foam and Turquoise**

Summary: _In which Annie and Finnick get their happy ending. A tale of how two unlikely people fell in love and survived the hardships of the Hunger Games. _

**Chapter 3: Turn to Stone (Ingrid Michaelson)**

"_Lets take a better look beyond the storybook_

_and learn our souls are all we own_

_before we turn to stone."_

"What are you going to do about Clyde?" Finnick sat up on the sand and gazed at me from across our driftwood fire.

I stopped tying my knots. Clyde. One of my best friends. A total sweetheart. "What do you mean, Finn?"

"Annie Cresta, as dumb as you may _seem_," I shot a glare at him and he paused for a moment, "You are definitely not _that _dumb. The poor kid has a crush on you! It's obvious. Stop leading him on."

I sat up, offended at his accusations. Clyde did not have a crush on me. That's unthinkable! We're merely friends. "Finnick, just because he's nice to me—unlike a certain _someone_—doesn't automatically mean he likes me."

Now it was Finnick's turn to glare at me. "Annie, I _am_ nice to you." I stuck my tongue out at him and giggled.

"Clyde doesn't like _like _me, Finn. You're going mad!" Then I thought about it for a second: he always blushes when I look at him, he shares his lunch with me, and he always offers to hold my book. _Oh goodness_. My facial expression must have changed, or my thoughts were easy to read like an open book, because Finnick immediately caught me.

"See, Annie? You totally know he does."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Nah, I just know you really well." _I'm very glad you do._

There was a silence. Whether it lasted a few seconds or minutes, I couldn't tell. It wasn't an awkward silence though. Finnick and I rarely had any awkward silences. Our pauses were always comfortable. I liked that about us. Things weren't complicated. Finnick and I sort of just clicked. With or without words, we were able to communicate perfectly. A few moments passed.

"Hey, Finn?" I stared up at the sky—hues of purple, pink, and bronze painted perfectly across my field of view. _Bronze, like the beautiful hue of his hair._

"Yeah, Annie?" I paused a bit, before deciding what to say.

"I'm really glad we became friends."

I could almost hear the smile make its way on his face when he said slowly, "_Me too._"

That night, something changed in me. I can't really describe what, but something was there now. Something that was never there before. Was it good or bad, I honestly don't know. All I know is that Finnick Odair was beginning to grow on me, change me, nurture me—and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Sooner then I knew it, days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. When winter really sank in, we spent more time with the Odair family—two families in one house kept it a lot warmer. Ocean breezes were freezing during this time of the year, and many families struggled to stay warm; this is why many families doubled up at houses sometimes—it was a way to survive. Stephen and Kelvin still spent a lot of time outdoors though, despite the change in weather, and Finnick and I still swam to the Cove everyday. When the four of us happened to return home at the same time, our mothers scolded us for being out so long, then handed us hot tea to warm us up. Once in sleeping wear, Jeanie would immediately jump into my lap and ask me to braid her hair to make it look just like "_big sister's!" _ Mrs. Odair would just smile and nod at me, taking me in as a daughter as well. I know Finnick loved seeing us all get along, because while I braided his sister's hair, he'd attempt to braid mine. His braids never worked out well.

Papa already loved Finnick, Kelvin, and Jeanie from the start, and Mr. Odair was certainly growing on me as well. He took me in as a second daughter, teaching me the anatomy of a trident, how to determine water depth, and crafty things like that. Although the information seems a bit trivial, I have a feeling Mr. Odair is telling me all of this for a reason. He never does anything without a reason.

Mama definitely grew even more attached to Finnick and Kelvin too, helping prepare their favorite food, or even just offering words of advice when they looked like they needed it. As much as I love having this gigantic family now, I realized that it could possibly bring much joy, but also much more grief. After all, one more child to care about meant one more child at risk of joining the Hunger Games.

* * *

"Do you ever get nervous?" I looked at Finn from across the fire, the embers making his face glow in the increasing darkness.

"About the reaping? Sort of." He paused for a moment and blinked slowly—a sign that he was thinking. "I mean, right now, a part of me is relieved. We're still underage. Tomorrow, they can't possibly call our names."

I thought about it for a moment. "That's true. I'm still nervous for Stephen and Kelvin though."

Finnick sighed as he put out our fire—it was growing dark rather quickly tonight. "I am too. To be honest, I just don't have a good feeling about tomorrow."

We swam back home in silence, and I was left thinking about what he had said. Together, we entered the house wordlessly. For once, Jeanie didn't jump into my lap. Stephen and Kelvin were alone in the corner of the room murmuring things to each other. Our dads were talking to our moms, worried expressions on their faces. The Reaping. First of March. As I looked at Finnick one last time before I got ready for bed, we silently communicated together. _I didn't have a good feeling about tomorrow either._

We woke up early the next morning. I was curled up on Jeanie's bed, cradling her in my arms—we stayed with the Odair's last night. I decided not to wake Jeanie. Groggily, I walked into the small kitchen and saw that Finnick, Kelvin, and Stephen were already eating breakfast. Hot tea, seaweed bread, and smoked fish were on the table. It was unusually lavish. Then again, meals on the day of the Reaping were always a bit nicer then normal meals. After all, you never know if it'll be the last meal you have with your family.

I plopped down next to Finnick, who immediately passed me some bread. No words were exchanged as we all ate. Fear was heavily prevalent in the air. Although the absence of our parents was slightly unsettling, I knew they were just off fishing or buying groceries. More silence passed, then Stephen and Kelvin stood up.

"We'll be out for a while." Stephen said, a distant look on his face.

"Do what you guys want to do, but be back by two o'clock. That's when mom and dad are going to start getting ready, and I'm sure they'd like us to do the same." Kelvin nodded at us before walking out the front door with my brother.

Finnick and I ate a little longer in silence. It probably would have stayed that way, if not for little Jeanie who happened to wake up and stumble into the kitchen. Lightening the situation, the first thing she said was, "_Food?_"

After eating the rather filling meal, Finnick met up with Clyde to train with the spears a bit more, and I stayed with Jeanie. I was becoming increasingly attached to the little girl. She was so disarming—her big, forest green eyes and bright red hair naturally lured you in. She was like a little siren. People couldn't get enough of her. I played with her on the beach a bit, tying and untying knots while she splashed on the shoreline. After, I took her in for a bath. I know Mrs. Odair would be stressed out later, so why not take one thing off her checklist?

Finnick stumbled in around one o'clock, drenched in sweat and salt water, and he smelled like fish. I pinched my nose in mock disgust, "Ewwwe, go shower!"

He grinned. _Oh no, _I know that grin. He's up to no good. Walking closer to me, he smirked. "Only after you give me a hug!"

I shrieked as he chased me around. Eventually I gave in, and he enveloped me in his arms. It was nasty. He was all wet and salty. As gross as it was, Finnick is still Finnick, and somehow, it made me feel a lot better about the day.

* * *

It was 3 pm. Everyone was ready to go. Dressed in our finest clothes, we spent a few moments of silence together in the Odair's living room. Papa pulled Stephen aside and gave him his speech—the same thing he's been saying ever since Stephen turned 12.

"Son, in the arena, those other kids are sharks. Do not hesitate, alright? We want you back home and safe—no matter what."

Stephen would nod, and Papa would say how much he loves him. Mr. Odair did something similar to Kelvin, and then we were off. The walk to Town Square was eerily silent, and the day already seemed dreary. Clouds were settling in the west, and I felt oddly unsettled. When we reached Town Square, our father gave Stephen one last hug and whispered something into his ear, my mother gave him a kiss, and I gave him the tightest hug my little arms could possibly muster.

"I love you!" I said, and he said the same back. We watched them disappear into the crowd of Peacekeepers and children, not a word being said.

Reluctantly, we left to the other side of the Square with the Odairs.

Finnick and I stood next to each other during the entire ceremony. It was boring—the same old thing every time. Our district escort, Mellifluous Grande, was dressed in the craziest clothes I've ever seen from the Capitol thus far, and her skin was light green, possibly in respects to District 4. After saying an opening speech, things got serious. It was time to choose the tributes.

"Ladies first, shall we?" Mellifluous said, sticking her bony arm into the glass container. There was a dead silence as she called out the name. "Wendy Crawns!" A few cries were heard, likely from her family. An attractive girl with tan skin, dark eyes, and wavy hair climbed onto the stage, her eyes wide with fear.

I let out a sigh of relief; I didn't know her, but I saw Finnick stiffen. I nudged him a bit, wondering who she was.

"A close friend of my brother's." _Ouch_.

I didn't have much more time to worry about the girl, as Mellifluous immediately went to the next container. "And now for our boys!"

Finnick and I instinctively grabbed each other's hands. I held my breath. My family stilled. Finnick's family stilled. Even Jeanie stilled. Oh god. Stephen couldn't be picked. Neither could Kelvin. The odds are in our favor. _They had to be in our favor. _We never signed up for the tesserae. Things would be all right, right? Mellifluous smiled widely before speaking. In that moment, I realized her green skin and curly orange hair resembled a fish I didn't like. I detested this woman more than ever now.

Her voice echoed through the silent Town Square, as quick as a hot knife through butter.

"Stephen Cresta!" I would have fallen to my knees, but Finnick caught me. My mom let out a wretched sob, and my dad looked bewildered.

Before any of us could even begin to process our thoughts, we immediately heard another voice cry out,

"_I VOLUNTEER_."

"_There's so much more than me and you,_

_but brother, how we must atone_

_before we turn to stone."_

**Please review if you'd like me to continue the story, or if you have any thoughts, comments, or opinions in general. Thank you!**

**A/N: Who could it be? I hope you're enjoying this fic! :D Stay tuned and review if you'd like faster updates.(; Happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Eyes Open

**Sea Foam and Turquoise**

Summary: _In which Annie and Finnick get their happy ending. A tale of how two unlikely people fell in love and survived the hardships of the Hunger Games_

**Chapter 4: Eyes Open (Taylor Swift)**

"_The tricky thing is _

_yesterday we were just children_

_playing soldier."_

"I volunteer! I volunteer! _I volunteer!_" Finnick and I looked at each other in shock. We watched the figure climb up the stage, the Peacekeepers holding Stephen back. Stephen was shouting, tears flooding down his face.

"You can't go! Don't put yourself through this! _Please!_" His voice was desperate. I watched helplessly as my brother was pushed back into the crowd. I turned to Finnick, who was frozen like a statue. His face paled.

The female tribute, Wendy Crawns, let out a horrified sob. "Don't do this. Please, you can't!"

"It can't be." Finnick whispered, his hands in fists. I realized I didn't even check who volunteered.

I paused as I watched him get on stage and stand next to the girl. It was all too familiar. His eyes, her eyes. The looks they exchanged, the way they stood together—oh God. _Oh God._

"My, my! What a brave young man we have here! How old are you?" Mellifluous said, her annoying accent getting on my nerves.

"15." _No, no, no._

"And your name?"

Here it was, the moment we all dreaded.

There was a pause. He gulped, managing to keep a straight face and a strong voice despite the tears that were flowing down his face—despite the tears going down _her_ face.

It can't be, it can't be, _it can't—_

"_Marcus Crawns._" Cries erupted from the crowd. _Siblings?_ In the games together? What kind of cruel person would allow that? The entire district seemed to be crying. Heck, I was crying! I looked at Finnick, a tear had already slipped down his cheek. I looked back at the stage, the siblings standing together, hands held. _Twins?_ It was depressing. The two of them looked almost exactly alike. Just from the way they stood with each other, everyone could tell how close they were. It was so heartbreaking. At that moment, a new fire burned within me—my hatred for the games was growing.

* * *

The walk back home was terrible. Jeanie wouldn't stop crying, so mom and Mrs. Odair walked a bit ahead of us, trying to shush her to sleep. Finnick and I trailed after them, our fathers behind us, murmuring quietly. Stephen and Kelvin were saying their goodbyes to the twins—they said they'd be home a little late. Finnick and I didn't say a word the entire time we walked home. Once we reached our houses, we just nodded goodbye. Mom, dad, and I walked into our home in silence, and I replayed the entire situation in my head again.

Marcus and Wendy Crawns. _Twins._ In a few days' time, they'd be put in an arena expected to kill each other. I let out a choked sob. I felt so bad for them, but at the same time, I guiltily felt so relieved. My big brother didn't have to go to that arena to fight. He was safe for now. The fact that he was so close to being a tribute scared me though. What would I have done? For about an hour, I tied and untied more knots and let the sound of the waves lull me to sleep.

Sleep didn't make me feel any better though. As soon as I let myself drift into my dreams, images of my brother's terrified face flashed into my head. Then I saw the twins. Those poor, poor twins who could be dead in a matter of weeks.

Not long after, my parents woke me up for supper. My brother came home while I was still sleeping. We ate dinner in silence that night. I don't think anyone knew quite what to say. I wasn't hungry, so I went to go do the dishes. My parents whispered a few things to Stephen, and then they were off to bed. For a few minutes after that, I think Stephen just sat there. He sat there in silence. After washing all the dishes, I pulled him into his bedroom. He looked at me blankly—like a doll.

"Stephen. Stephen, say something!"

He let out a dry sob and his head hung low. "He's a Career, but his sister isn't. His sister," his voice trailed off for a second, "His sister wouldn't stand a chance in the arena."

"Then why'd he join, Stephen? Only one could live!" I didn't understand.

I jolted as he put both his hands on my shoulder sternly. "Annie, he did it to protect her. He didn't want to have to sit here and watch her die, while not being able to do anything about it."

Oh goodness, that just made the entire situation so much more depressing. He's going to give up his life to save his sister. His poor sister. While he grew up as a Career, she was helpless. And now all of his training was in vain, because in the end, we all know what's to come. He will face his_ inevitable end._

"Annie, I just want you to know that if we were in the same situation, I'd do the same thing, okay? I love you, Annie." He broke out into another fit of tears and shaky breaths, so I hugged him and patted his back. "God, Annie! I just don't know what I would've done if I was put in that arena. Not being able to come home to mom and dad…not being able to watch you grow up. I just," his voice trailed off, a distant look of horror in his eyes. "Annie! Promise me that if you ever get pulled into that arena, you'll come out alive, okay?"

I was at a loss for words at my brother's mental breakdown. I just patted his back and whispered soothing things into his ears as he slowly fell asleep. Once his sobs ceased, I brought out an extra blanket and fell asleep next to him—his slow breaths lulling me into my own dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up unusually early the next day. There was no school—school was always suspended for a month during the games. After yesterday's events, I had come to a resolution. Up until now, my parents never wanted to train me. "_You're not going to be a killing machine, Annie. I refuse. We are going to raise you with a normal childhood. You are not going to be a tribute," _my mom once said to me. The thing is, I might be reaped one day. And if I am, I refuse to be helpless. If they aren't going to train me, I'll find someone else to. I am never going to put my loved ones in a position where they'd have to volunteer as tribute to save me. I refuse.

I walked along the beach, looking for someone. The moment I spotted bronze hair on the sand, I knew I found him. And was that a _trident_ in his hands? Just yesterday he had merely a spear. I ignored those thoughts, however, and went to him.

"Finnick!" I yelled, jumping onto the sand next to him. "I've been looking for you _everywhere_!"

A cocky smirk dawned his face, along with a wink, "Oh, have you now?"

Instinctively, I fought down a blush. "Don't get your hopes up, Odair. I need to ask you something."

He dropped his cool guy act, and then looked at me seriously. "What is it?"

I looked around nervously. It'd be bad if any of my family heard. "I think we should swim to the Cove first."

He raised his eyebrows at me, "That serious?"

"Yeah, and I might just miss you."

He grinned at me, "Annie Cresta, missing me? Tssk, tssk, we can't have that, now can we? Well, that can be fixed!" He ran his hand through his hair, pulled my hand, and then we were off.

As we arrived on the Cove, Finnick cut the small talk. "What do you need to ask me, Ms. Cresta?"

I smiled at the familiar nickname. "Promise me you won't freak out?"

"Pinky promise."

Satisfied by his answer, I looked at him in the eye—almost getting completely sidetracked at the beauty of the color. I coughed a bit before saying; "I want you to train me for the Hunger Games."

There was a silence before Finnick started chuckling. I was offended! Why was he mocking me? "Finn!" I threw my knotted rope at him, hitting him square on the head.

"Owe!" He gingerly rubbed his head, "I was just waiting for you to ask!"

Uhm, what. "Really?"

"Well, of course! You're _Annie Cresta_," he said slowly, emphasizing my name. "You can't just stay quiet and innocent forever, can you?"

I scoffed at him. "If you're just going to insult me, then I'll get going now," I said, pretending to move towards the water.

He grabbed my hand. _Knew it._ "Annie, don't go. I'll train you! I was just teasing. You're a fighter. I know you can do this."

"Really?" I looked at him hopefully.

"Yes ma'm." I grinned, elated at his response. "But only if you train me too."

"Finn, I honestly have nothing to train you with." Seriously, I'm pretty useless in the field. I wouldn't be of much help.

"Oh, you do!" He grinned at me, that sly glint in his eyes returning. I shot him a confused look. Then he held up my rope.

"You're a bit more talented than you let off, Ms. Cresta."

I looked at the rope, covered with knots, then back at him. "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

A few days after was Finnick's birthday. My gift to him is simple, handmade, and beautiful. I just hope he'll like it. I spent days making it perfect, and it was definitely a painful process. The outcome—the bracelet I made him, is beautiful though. I managed to find some extra pieces of the most expensive rope in our district—it's soft, but durable and has subtle pieces of gold thread woven in. Carefully, I used the prettiest knots I know to fashion him a lovely, thick, and durable bracelet.

Once the sun goes down, Finnick's family will be hosting a little bonfire at the beach outside our houses. Fin's going to be 11 now, and I'll be 9 not long after. It's weird to think we're slowly reaching what's known in District 4 as the "damned years." It's the time we're eligible for the Hunger Games. I fought back a shiver at the thought of it. _Happy thoughts, Annie. Happy thoughts. It's Finn's birthday today._

I walked out of the empty house. Mr. Odair had begun training Finn with a trident, so he was busy for the time being. Mom was at the Odair's house, probably helping to prepare a mini feast for later tonight. Stephen, Kelvin, and dad were out at the market. I was alone for now. Bored, I sat down on my favorite spot at our beach and began making another net. I didn't get that far before I felt someone sit by me.

"Annie!" Emerald looked at me, her gorgeous green eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hi, Emerald!" We did our secret handshake, let out a few giggles, and began talking. Although we were young, Emerald caught the eyes of many boys in our grade, and even a few grades above! Her eyes were true to her name—Emerald. Her pale skin was in direct contrast to her dark, onyx hair. She was pretty, petite, and had a lovely voice. I knew she'd be a heartbreaker when we grow up—she's practically the female version of Finnick.

We laid back into the sand and let ourselves let go a little. She talked to me about her latest muse, this boy Daniel. He's in our grade, and I think he's pretty cute. The thing is though, Emerald also has a thing for River, Finnick's friend—who I'm pretty sure is just as head-over-heels for her. They're both just too stubborn to realize it.

"Y'know, River's a heartbreaker too. I just don't know if he'd be into me. He's older than us! And then there's Daniel—sweetheart, he really is. But he's my best guy friend, y'know! I can't just fall for him, especially when River has grown on me so much."

I nodded slowly, the story sounding all too familiar in my ears. Goodness, Emerald could talk. As frustrating as it got, Emerald was still one of my very best friends. So, I sat here and endured it.

"Gosh, Annie. You're such a good friend. I feel horrible. Here I am talking about all of my boy problems, and you're giving me all this great advice," _I really wasn't though. _ "Here, let's move onto you. What're you going to do about Clyde and Finnick?"

I paused. Surely I didn't like Finnick like that. Or Clyde, as matter of fact. "Em, I really don't know what you're talking about."

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Annie, you totally like Finnick. It's so obvious! You guys are always together, always sneaking glances at each other, and Annie, _I know you._ You might not know it yet, but I think you like him. Poor Clyde."

I groaned. Clyde. If I wasn't with Finnick while Cora and Emerald were busy, I was with Clyde. Clyde was fun to be around. He helped me with homework, Stephen helps him with swimming and fishing every now and then, and my parents love him. He was pretty good company when he _wasn't _blushing and stuttering at me.

"Seriously Annie. You underestimate yourself. You're beautiful and have a sensible personality. Chin up, my dear." This is why we're best friends. She helps me with self-confidence, and I zap her back to reality. Abruptly, she stood up and grinned down at me. "I'd better go home. Gotta get ready for tonight! You should do the same, y'know?" With a final wink, she was off.

Finnick appeared not long after. Drenched in sweat and salt water, he looked insane. "Annie!"

I ran into his outstretched arms, not caring about whether or not I'd get dirty. It was my best friend's birthday, after all. "Happy Birthday, Finn!" I felt him smile into my hair, something he often does when we hug.

"Thanks, Annie." We stayed like that for while. Looking out onto the horizon, I realized that it was almost time for his party! I saw our parents lighting lanterns already.

Reluctantly, I pulled away. Nervously, I toyed with the rope bracelet in my pocket. "I wanted to give you this at our spot in the Cove," I gave him my playful glare, "but we obviously don't have enough time."

I brought the bracelet out, and he stared at it, his eyes wide. He was rather speechless, so I just grabbed his hands, and enclosed them on top of mine, the bracelet in the middle. "Happy Birthday, Finn. Thanks for being the best friend I could ever ask for."

He smiled brightly at me, his straight teeth shining, his bronze hair looking gold, and his eyes as beautiful as can be. "Thank you, Annie. It's fantastic. I honestly don't think anyone can top this gift tonight." I blushed as I helped him put it on.

"You know you're welcome, Odair. Now, c'mon. We both have a party to get ready for!" I smiled at him.

"I'll walk you to your house first!"

"Nah, let's just race." And with that, I took off running; Finnick was laughing behind me. When we reached my front door, both of us were panting with silly grins on our faces.

We stood there for a while, laughing at each other. After a while though, he said, "Well, Ms. Cresta, I do think we didn't have time for our training session today. Don't go too crazy at the party tonight. We're going to have practice for 4 hours tomorrow, bright and early. 8 am sharp!"

Before I could even complain, he kissed me lightly on the forehead, and was gone. I was left with my eyes wide, my fingers touching the place on my forehead that still tingled, his laughter still ringing in the distance, and a rather strong blush slowly growing on my cheeks.

_My, my, Finnick Odair. Maybe I _am_ falling for you after all._

"_Keep your feet ready;_

_Heartbeat steady._

_Keep your eyes open."_

**Please review if you'd like me to continue the story, or if you have any thoughts, comments, or opinions in general. Thank you!**

**A/N: That was a long chapter filled with emotional ups and downs! I'm so sorry! But yes, this is what triggers Annie to become stronger in preparation for the Games. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review for longer chapters and faster updates! HAPPY READING!**

**-Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5: We'll Be a Dream

**Sea Foam and Turquoise**

Summary: _In which Annie and Finnick get their happy ending. A tale of how two unlikely people fell in love and survived the hardships of the Hunger Games._

**Chapter 5: We'll be a Dream (We The Kings ft. Demi Lovato)**

"_Do you remember the nights_

_we'd stay up just laughing,_

_smiling for hours at anything?"_

The next day was tiring. It was madness. I had stayed up until 2 in the morning with everybody—once my party was over, everyone helped clean up. Much of District 4 is like family to me, so even though gifts were small, they were plentiful. Among the many gifts, a few were just a bit more memorable to me. River and Clyde managed to get their moms to make me new pairs of swimming trunks, Stephen and Kelvin made me a rowboat, the Crestas presented me with my very own net—which had pretty little sea shells tied in with it, Emerald got me a first aid kit, Cora gave me chocolate chip muffins that I adored, and Annie gave me her bracelet. All of those were extremely costly, I'm sure. I felt so humbled and loved with those gifts. I'm merely 11, yet I feel like the luckiest boy alive.

I honestly didn't think my birthday could've gotten any better, but it did. Just as I was about to get some sleep, my parents brought me outside. Still half asleep, I couldn't really comprehend what was going on. Then it hit me.

There, in all of its glory, basking in the moonlight, was a trident. A long, beautiful silver trident with turquoise paint making an intricate design. Engraved on the handle was _Finnick Odair. _My breath got lost in my throat. I think I even started crying. A trident. A beautiful trident—just as lovely as my big brother's and my dad alike—was being given to me. I wouldn't have to practice with my dad's old one anymore. I finally had my own trident; an expensive gift that certainly cost my parents a lot. It's crazy. I remember saying thank you a couple of times to my parents before I fell asleep in their loving arms.

Then morning came, and even more madness began. I remembered I had to meet Annie at 8 sharp, so I took off my shirt, pulled on my new swimming trunks, grabbed two spears and my muffin, ran my hands through my hair, and made my way to the door.

"Son, aren't you at least going to fix yourself up? Your hair's a mess." My mom looked at me pointedly while carrying Jeanie, eyeing my bronze hair with her green eyes.

I gave her my signature wink and said in the deepest voice I could possibly muster, "Girls like the hair messy, mother!"

Laughing, she shook her head as I ran out the door. It looked just around 8, due to the shadows. Annie was already there, her long hair in a braid that flowed down her back. She was wearing board shorts and a tank top—suitable clothing, considering the hard training the two of us would be doing.

She looked at me expectantly. "Let's go!"

I grinned, remembering the rowboat. It'd be much easier to go by boat, since I'd have to carry two spears, and Annie had a ton of rope in her arms. "Let's just go by boat!"

Her eyebrows raised. "By boat?"

I grinned.

* * *

Taking the small rowboat was a lot faster than us just swimming. I think Annie liked it too. She looked innocent and free of all worries during those few minutes. Her hair was flowing in the wind, and she wore that soft smile I had only seen when she was with me. It was nice knowing I was special to her.

When we arrived at the Cove, I immediately went to work. I handed her a spear, and we both stood in the shallow waters absolutely still.

"You can't move much, Cresta! You'll scare all the fish away. You must gain their trust. It isn't all about killing the fish, Annie. You have to think strategically. Like, _how do you get them to trust you? Surround you? It's killer instinct._" She stilled, holding her spear in a hard grip. A few fish swam by us; she still didn't move. _Good, good. _I silently cheered her on. Once a fish came in close enough vicinity, I anticipated her to strike. She hesitated, and the fish was gone in a flash.

She sighed and looked up at me, a frown marring her face. "I can't do this, Finn! I can't believe I have to kill it!"

I sighed too. Sweet, innocent, naïve Annie. How was she ever going to be able to do this? She's too sweet to even hurt a fly. I know how much she wants this though—how much she wants to be stronger. I sighed again. _Patience, Finnick. She'll get this done. _"Annie. You can do this. Just remember: stay calm. You're only killing a fish. Harmless. They come by in multitudes. Here, put it like this," I stared at her, her hopeful eyes staring right back at me, "It's like the arena. You'll need fish to survive, right? Think of it as means to get food—like our fathers."

She nodded, and I smiled. "Good. You're only fishing. You're not killing someone."

I retreated back onto the dry sand, thinking bitterly about what I said. Sure, she isn't killing someone, but if she's put in that arena, she'll have to. I shook my head, trying to erase the thought. For the next hour or so, I busied myself in my latest project: a net. Annie had taught me the basic knots, so she's making me make a net before moving on to more complicated knots. It was definitely harder than I initially thought. Every once in a while, I'd fumble and a knot would come loose, but Annie would always come to me and guide my hands with hers, fixing every mistake. Then, she'd walk back to the water and stay focused on her task. I think it was around 11 when I heard a splash, then a scream.

Immediately, I dropped my net and ran to her, only to find her holding the spear in joy. "I did it Finn! I caught one! I really,_ really_ caught one!"

I laughed at her excitement as I examined the fish. "Took you long enough! I'm starving!"

She slapped my shoulder and huffed. Not wanting her to stay mad at me, I did what my father told me to do if I ever wanted a girl to calm down: I complimented her. "Annie! I'm just joking. You did a lovely job—not a surprise since you're such a lovely girl yourself. I'm proud of you." I really was. The fish was decent sized, and she stabbed it in a good location. She did better than I did when it was my first time!

A pretty pink blush made its way onto her cheeks, and then the two of us made a fire to cook our prize. Annie was pretty proud; she couldn't stop smiling. After eating the fish, she examined my net.

"Not bad, Odair! Your knots are getting better. Even though you fumbled a few times, your net's still pretty neat and durable. If this was for a class, you'd get an A!" She smiled brightly at me, her pearly whites visible.

"All because I have a great teacher!"

"You're a better teacher, Finn." I grinned and patted her head. We stayed in comfortable silence for a while, lost in our own fleeting thoughts.

* * *

We continued our training everyday while school was out. By the end of the month the Hunger Games lasted, a victor came out. Much to the surprise of everyone, Wendy Crawns did not return. Her brother Marcus did instead. I hadn't kept up with the games this year since I was so caught up with my trident and Annie. Kelvin managed to get me up to date though: When it came down to the Final Four tributes, Wendy and Marcus were against the two tributes from District 1. While they were trying to fight off mutts, Wendy let herself get killed in order to buy her brother time. Marcus was incredibly shaken, but he refused to let his sister's death be in vain. When it came down to it, Marcus managed to outrun the mutts—the two other tributes from District 1 perishing at the hands of those crazy creatures.

With all of the hustle and bustle about the lone twin returning, Annie's upcoming birthday seemed shadowed.

"I want to give her something meaningful, dad." I said, frustrated at myself for my lack of creative ideas. "She gave me something so honest and personal. I'm not sure what to do that'll be _just as awesome_!" My voice fell to that of a whiny child's, and I waved my arms around frantically.

My dad just looked at me and shook his head, a small smile adorning his face. "When you think of Annie, what's the first thing that comes to mind?"

I groaned. "That's so hard, dad! I think of sunsets, the sea, the Cove, her insistent need to have a rope with her_ all _the time, her eyes, that annoyingly adorable thing she does when her bangs fall on her face, and her little—" I paused and my eyes widened, an idea conjuring in my head already. "That's it! Perfect! Thanks dad! You're the best!"

He looked at me, a confused expression on his face, as he watched me run outside. Chuckling, I heard him call out, "You're welcome, son!"

I reached inside my pocket. I had a pretty good sum of money saved up, and I knew just what to get her. The sun was setting steadily, but I knew if I ran, I had enough time. I sprinted to the Market—it was a bunch of little shops set up with people selling things from food to little trinkets. Walking through the narrow aisles, I kept my eye out for what I was looking for. As I came across a small and crafty kiosk, I knew I was in the right place.

* * *

A few days later, I was done and it was Annie's birthday. She hadn't planned anything big—just a small dinner picnic with her closest friends and family. In fact, I was pretty sure her guests were us Odairs, Emerald, Cora, Clyde, and her own family. Annie wasn't one for big parties.

I walked to the Crestas in the early morning, wanting to take her to the Cove for her gift. It was small, but I still felt it in my pocket. I felt my heart race as I brought my hand up to knock on their door. _Gosh, Finnick. Be a man. Why are you nervous? You've knocked on their door thousands of times._

As I knocked on their door, I thought of her gift. Annie always wore an anklet. It was a charm bracelet of some sorts. I vaguely remember her mentioning it to me during one of the many nights we spent at the Cove.

_ "Why is it so important to you?" I asked her from across the fire, curious at her response._

_ She stared at me, a distant, dreamy look in her eyes. "When I was really, really young, my grandmother gave it to me. She said to take care of it—real jewelry is hard to come across here in the districts. Back then, there was only one charm on it: a heart. She passed away not long after, and my parents started giving me charms for my birthday. Emerald and Cora eventually caught along too. They give me charms every now and then as well."_

As I remembered that moment a few nights ago, I realized that most of the important people in her life gave her charms. I wanted to be apart of that too—so I did. I found two old charms—a trident and a net. They were really old and rusted, but other than that, they seemed good quality and they didn't cost much either. With my mom's old paint, I painted the trident a light but vibrant green and the net turquoise. Then, I used my dad's paste to glue them together to form one charm. It took some time, but I was quite proud of my handiwork.

My thoughts were interrupted as Mrs. Cresta opened the door, an apron on and a bright smile on her face. "Oh, Finnick! So nice seeing you here!" She gave me a hug and said, "I suppose you're looking for Annie!"

I nodded at her and she continued, "She's actually out with your dad right now! Try the beach; I'm sure they've not wondered far."

I smiled and told her I'd see her later. What was Annie doing with my dad? As I walked along the beach, I found my answer. She was with dad, Stephen, and Kelvin—each of them bearing tridents. Annie was using an old one I recognized immediately—it had always been in our small shed outside. I was always too tall to use it, but the old thing fit Annie perfectly.

"Finn! Over here!" I heard Annie yell as she waved me over, joy lacing her voice. I couldn't help but smile as I walked to them, the water tickling me with every movement I made.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked him, a bit of an edge in my voice.

My dad ignored it. He grinned with the two other boys, "Well son, Annie here is a natural. I figured I'd give her some lessons with this old trident from now on as an extended birthday gift."

"Mind if I borrow her for a bit?" I asked, already reaching towards Annie.

"Not at all, bro! Stephen and I were about to go a little further with dad anyway." Kelvin nodded us off.

We walked to the rowboat and made our way to the Cove. Once we reached its small sandy shores, I enveloped her into my arms.

"Happy Birthday Annie!" I smiled into her hair and she smiled into my neck. "Thanks for being a great best friend."

"Only the greatest for Finnick Odair!" She giggled out. I laughed a bit too, and we were soon on the floor laughing together, for no reason at all.

We caught our breaths after a few minutes. I looked at Annie and took her in for the first time that day: she was wearing a tank top and shorts that were drenched in seawater, and she was a sweating mess. "You know, Annie, for the first time, it's _you_ who's all wet and gross. Usually you're the one who complains about me smelling bad. Now I know how you feel. Annie Cresta, you need to take a shower!"

She laughed at me, the sound twinkling in the air. "Odair, that is no way to treat a lady on her birthday!"

I smirked. "Who said you're a lady?"

She gasped and smacked my arm. "Finnick Odair!"

Laughing, I raised my arms in defeat, "Okay, okay. I surrender. I'm sorry."

Satisfied, she smiled. "Apology accepted."

"Am I forgiven?"

"Only if you find a way to make it up to me!" _Alright, here goes nothing!_

"Will," I pulled out the charm from my pocket and showed it to her, "_this _make it up to you?"

She gasped, her hands going to her mouth, "Finnick Odair! How did you? Why did you? Oh my. Wow. Finn." She rambled a bit—a habit she'd had since about forever. I just smiled at her reaction. She loved it!

"Oh, Finn! It's perfect. I love it. Thank you, so much. Really. It's brilliant," she said, examining it carefully, "It really is. With the net and the trident. Oh, and the colors!" she gushed.

"Yeah, I guess I got kind of inspired." I grinned sheepishly, blushing a bit at her praise.

I was a bit taken off guard when she launched herself on me, hugging me tight, "Oh, thank you, Finn! It's better then any of the gifts I've gotten all day!"

While I helped her put it on, she told me about how her day was going so far.

"It's been great! Mom and dad gave me a new blanket and a book on knots. It's so cool. We'll read it together sometime. Oh, and Cora made me my favorite chocolate chip cookies. They were _so _yummy. Emerald gave me a charm too—see?" she pointed at this green shell with sparkles on it, then continued on, excited at her gifts, "the boys are going to start trident training me with you, Clyde gave me this really pretty twine, and now you gave me this lovely charm!"

She paused and took in a deep gulp of air, "I still like yours the best though!"

I hugged her again, "Thanks again for being the bestest best friend I could ever ask for!"

"Silly Finn. _Bestest _isn't a word!" She giggled softly into my chest.

"It is if the great Finnick Odair wants it to be!" I laughed along with her.

"Oh, Finnick," she smiled up at me. "Thank you. Really. I really do love the gift."

"You're always welcome." _Annie, you really are._

Right before we went on the boat to go home, she did something unexpected. She kissed me on the cheek. I'm really glad she couldn't see my face as I rowed us back home, because I'm sure it was as red as my sister's hair. As we approached the shore, I managed to muster up the courage to say, "What was that all about?"

Her voice chimed in, innocent as always, "I don't quite know what you're talking about, Finn."

"Don't joke around with me, Cresta. You know what I'm talking about," my blush was burning into a deeper color. We just reached the shore.

"Oh, _that?_" We got out of the rowboat, and I began walking her to her house. "I was just returning the favor!"

"_What?_" We reached her door, and then I realized. She was referring to _my _birthday when _I _kissed _her _cheek, for fun.

My cheeks burned even brighter, "Oh."

Then she ran inside her house to get ready for her birthday, her laugh still echoing in the empty air.

Oh_, indeed, Finnick. _Oh_ indeed._

"_We'll take control of the world_

_like it's all we have to hold onto,_

_and we'll be a dream."_

**I AM IN NEED OF SONG SUGGESTIONS. PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS. THANK YOU.**

**Please review if you'd like me to continue the story, or if you have any thoughts, comments, or opinions in general. Thank you!**

**A/N: Blimey, that was the longest chapter I've written yet. I thank you all for the gracious reviews! Sorry for the long wait—I was out of town for a few days without my laptop. I hope you all are thoroughly enjoying my fic! Happy reading!**

** -Lauren**


End file.
